


The Dance

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Identity Reveal, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Nino force Marinette and Adrien to go to the school dance, so they go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 ~Mari's POV~

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while, and I have seven of the chapters done. Once I edit them they will be up.

Marinette always enjoyed eating lunch at the cafe with her friends. It was nice to get away from school for a bit and hang out with her friend before having to go back for the rest of the day. She also enjoyed it because it was only of the only parts of her day when she could get away from Chloe. Lunch was by far one of the best parts of her day, not to mention that one of the friends she ate with was Adrien, her long-time crush.

Today, though, she would have rather been anywhere else.

She and Alya always got to the cafe first, so they sat and talked while they waited for the guys to show up.

Today’s topic was the upcoming dance.

“Come on Marinette you can’t be serious.”

“I am serious. I don’t want to go.”

“Why? It’ll be fun.”

“It will be for you because you’re gonna go with Nino, so I would just be by myself.”

“I wouldn’t leave you for the whole night.”

“Yeah, I know, but still.”

Alya was about to continue trying to convince her to go to the dance, but the boys walked in and she waved to them temporarily forgetting their conversation.

Nino and Adrien walked over to their table and sat down.

“What’s up?”

“Well, I was just trying to convince Marinette to go to the dance.”

“I was just doing the same with this guy. He doesn’t want to go either. Alya thought for a second. “I just got a great idea. Since neither of you wants to go, you should go together.” Alya grinned at her friend excitedly.

Marinette could feel her cheeks turning red at the thought of dancing with Adrien. She tried to cool her blush as she collected her thoughts. “I mean we might as well right? As friends. Alya is gonna make me go anyways.”

“I guess. It would probably be better than a Friday night alone.”

The rest of lunch was less eventful, but Marinette could tell that Alya was excited Marinette had said she would go.

After they ate, they went back to school. Marinette and Alya walked behind the boys, and as they walked Alya was practically bouncing out of her shoes.

“Alya, you are too excited for this to just be about the dance. What else is it?”

“Well, now we have to go dress shopping.”

“For the dance? Why can’t I just wear a dress that I already have?”

“Because you’re not just going to the dance, you’re going to the dance  _ with Adrien Agreste _ .”


	2. Chapter 2 ~Mari's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette go dress shopping.

A few days after Alya and Marinette both got dates to the dance,  Alya dragged Marinette to her favorite boutique to buy dresses.

“I still don’t understand why I need a new dress.”

“I’ve told you this. You’re going to the dance with Adrien, so you’re buying a dress to look cute. Not that your clothes aren’t cute, they are, but if you find the right dress you’ll look gorgeous.”

Alya paused for a moment. “And it’ll make Chloe even more jealous.”

“Whatever Alya, let’s just find a dress.”

Marinette and Alya looked through the dresses and asked each other what they thought of the dresses the pulled out. After pulling out about five dresses, Marinette had decided on a light pink one that she liked and was waiting for her friend to pick a dress.

“Oh my gosh. Marinette, I found the perfect dress for you.”

“Well I already chose this one, but let me see it.”

Alya appeared from the other side of a rack holding a red dress. 

“That is a cute dress.”

“You should buy it.”

Marinette was about to agree when she realized the dress was red with  _ black polka dots _ . 

_ ‘I can’t wear that. It looks exactly like my ladybug outfit. Someone might recognize me.’ _

“No, you should wear it.” 

“I would, but it’s not my size. Marinette, you have to buy this one.”

“I think I like this one better, though.” Marinette motioned to the pink dress she was holding.

“Marinette, you have a dress just like that at your house. Please? Buy this dress.”

“Fine. I’ll buy it.”

Marinette still wasn’t sure about the dress, but it was cute, and she told Alya she would buy it, so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3 ~Adrien's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the dance, and Adrien doesn't know what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have been the hardest chapter to write because this was the first time I have written Nino.

There were a couple hours until the dance started, and Adrien hadn’t thought about what he was going to wear until now.

Adrien had been to many formal parties on account of his father and his job. However, he had never been to a school dance before. His problem was that he didn’t know what to wear. He had plenty of clothes, but he wasn’t sure what was appropriate for a school function. He didn’t want to be overdressed or underdressed.

Adrien decided to shot Nino a text.

+Hey dude could you come over? I need your help. -Adrien

+Sure I’ll be over in a few minutes. -Nino

Adrien continued looking through his clothes even though he knew he wasn’t going to find anything without Nino. About 15 minutes later he got another text.

+Hey I’m outside. Come let me in. -Nino

Adrien raced to the front door. He let his friend in and noticed he wasn’t in his usual t-shirt and jeans.

“Wow, you look nice, dude.”

“Yea well the dance is in an hour and a half.”

“Right, about that. Let’s go to my room.”

“Alright. What do you need my help with?”

“Don’t laugh at me, but I don’t know what to wear.”

“Dude for real?”

“Yea.” They reached Adrien’s room. “I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“Really. Alya and I have never forced you to go to one before? Alright, let me see what you have.”

Nino searched through Adrien’s closet, grabbing certain things that caught his eye. After a few minutes, Nino came out with an arm full of clothes. He sorted through those clothes and threw some things at Adrien. After a minute, Adrien had an outfit in his arms, and Nino began hanging up the rest of the clothes he had gotten out. 

Adrien took a second to look at what he was going to wear. He had a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. 

“You sure about this Nino?” There was nothing wrong with the outfit his friend had chosen, but Adrien tried to avoid leather because he didn’t want to wear anything too similar to his Chat Noir costume.

“Yea dude, you’ll look great.”

“Whatever you say.”

Adrien changed, and they decided to play video games until they needed to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4 ~Mari's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya get ready for the dance.

After school, Alya went home with Marinette so that they could hang out before they had to get ready for the dance. They did homework for a bit, then played video games until an hour before the dance started.

In the past days, Marinette’s resolve had begun to crumble, and she started to get excited about the dance, but now with an hour left, she began to worry.

“It’s time to get ready Marinette.”

“Yea it is, but I don’t want to go Alya.”

“Too bad.”

“But what if I embarrass myself? You know me. I can barely say a sentence around Adrien, and it took forever for me to be able to even do that. What am I gonna do if he wants to dance?”

“If he wants to dance with you, then you dance with him, and you’ll be fine. I believe in you.”

“Okay.” Alya’s confidence in her calmed Marinette as she silently reassured herself that she would be fine. 

They put their dresses on and chatted while this did.

“Hey, Marinette, what do you think I should do with my hair?”

“I don’t know, but it looks good as is.”

“Thanks, but I think I might wear it up.”

Marinette finished putting her dress and found some red ribbons to tie her hair into her usual pigtail with.

“No, Marinette you should leave your hair down.”

“You think so?”

Alya walked over to Marinette and pulled the ribbons out. “Yes, I mean look at you.”

Marinette starred in the mirror. She almost didn’t recognize herself because she looked so different with her hair down, but she trusted Alya’s judgment, so she left it down.

Marinette was torn out of her daze when she heard Alya. 

“Marinette? Are you alright? It’s time to go.”

“I’m good. Let’s go.” 

Marinette grabbed her purse and headed toward the door to follow Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5 ~Adrien's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino wait for the girls to arrive at the dance.

Adrien and Nino had arrived at the dance before the girls and were hanging out waiting for them to arrive.

“Are you okay Nino? You look really nervous.”

“I just don’t want to mess up. I really like Alya, and don’t want her to think I don’t like her.”

“It’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry. She likes you too.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. Did you not see her blush when you asked her if she wanted to go with you?”

Nino was smiling wildly, in his own world. Adrien was glad he had calmed his friend, but what Nino couldn’t see was that he was just as nervous. 

_ ‘How could he, though? Thanks to modeling I’ve learned to hide all my emotions.’ _

Adrien had never quite understood Marinette. She barely talked to him, and for the longest time thought she hated him.

_ ‘We’re barely even friends.’ _

Just recently she started talking to him more, and he didn’t want to do anything to mess up their friendship. 

Adrien was snapped out of his worries by the voice of his friend. 

“Yo, Adrien? You in there?”

“Oh, yeah. What’s up?”

“Alya just texted. She said that they are gonna be here in a minute.”

“Oh. You ready for this Nino?”

“Yea. I’m good now. I’m still nervous, but I’m not freaking out now. I’m actually-” 

Adrien didn’t hear the rest of his friend’s sentence because his heart started to race when he caught a glimpse of someone dressed in red with black polka dots.

_ ‘Is that Ladybug? That can’t be her. Why would she come here? Even if she did come here why would she come in her costume and not as a civilian? I must be imagining things.’ _

“Adrien, did you hear me?”

“What?”

“Are you okay? You are spacing out again.”

“Sorry, I’m fine. What did you say.”

“I said the girls are here. Let’s go”

They walked across the room and Adrien’s heart almost stopped when he saw Marinette.

He looked at her and realized had never really noticed her before. Of course, he had seen her before, but never in the way he did now. 

She was beautiful. 

Then he saw her dress. she was wearing red and black polka dots. 

_ ‘So I hadn’t been seeing things earlier, but it wasn’t Ladybug. It was Marinette.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6 ~Mari's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dance.

Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien, all hung out for a little while and talked, but Nino was getting antsy, and everyone could tell.

“Hey, Nino want to go dance.”

“Yea. Let’s go Alya.”

Alya grabbed Nino’s hand and turned to leave. “Have fun you two.”

“Alya!”

Marinette sounded panicked, and Adrien could tell that she had tried to not be heard by anyone except Alya, so he didn’t say anything.

“So, A-Adrien… What now?” 

Adrien thought she had gotten over her stuttering, but he guessed she was just as nervous as  he was. “I guess we could dance? I mean everyone else is.”

“Uh… Sure”

Adrien presented his hand to her and bowed slightly. “May I have this dance Marinette?”

Marinette blushed furiously. She didn’t answer, but she placed her hand in his, and he led her to the dance floor.

Adrien and Marinette danced for a few songs, and as they danced he could tell that Marinette was getting more comfortable. He was glad.

As she got more comfortable, Adrien couldn’t help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Being with her now, he didn’t know how he hadn’t realized it before. 

The song changed, and while it was still upbeat, it was quieter than the last ones.

Marinette’s gaze caught his, and they both flushed and looked away.

So far Adrien had been lucky that one hadn’t come up, but he had seen enough movies to know that one was coming. A slow dance. He didn’t know how Marinette would react. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but he also really wanted to keep dancing with her. He kept his thoughts to himself and continued to dance.

“Marinette. You really should wear your hair down more often. It's beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

Adrien never knew that anyone could blush so much, but here was Marinette blushing like her life depended on it. Then Marinette stopped and her whole faces flushed.

It took Adrien a second to realize that the music had slowed, and it was now a slow dance, just as he had anticipated.

“Uh…”

“Marinette we don’t have to dance anymore if you don’t want to.”

“N-no. It’s okay.”

He could tell she was trying to stop blushing, but she stepped closer to him and he carefully placed his hands on her back as she put her hands on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7 ~Mari's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow song starts, and Mari tries to not be awkward.

Dancing with Adrien was something Marinette had imagined before, but nothing was as good as the real thing. She could feel his shoulders under her hands and his hands on her back.

She couldn’t look him in the eyes, though. She knew that if she did she would never be able to stop blushing. 

She looked over his shoulder and she Alya and Nino. Her friends gave her a thumbs up and continued dancing. She watched them dance and saw they way they looked at each other while they did. She wanted to dance with someone like that someday. Whether it was Adrien or not.

Marinette decided to try and look at him, and when she did their gazes locked. She could feel her whole face grow red, but she couldn’t look away. She felt her knees start to give way under his gaze. She needed an anchor to keep her on her feet. 

She focused on Adrien’s hands on her back. She imagined they were holding her up, keeping her from falling.

They danced like that, and she stared into his eyes. The green eyes she loved and dreamed about. 

Suddenly the rest of the world melted away, and there was only Adrien. In that moment, she imagined their future. One where they were together. One that because of the way he looked at her she fully believed could be real.

She wanted to stay like that with him forever, but then the scene changed and she was under the sky of Paris. She was still dancing and looking into those beautiful green eyes. Her world shattered when she saw that she wasn’t dancing with Adrien, but it was Chat Noir.

The scene faded and she was snapped out of her head when the song changed, and the beat picked back up.

“Marinette? Are you okay?”

“Uh, No I’m not. Can I talk to you? Somewhere else?”

“Sure.”

Marinette tore her eyes from his and turned to a more secluded area. She didn’t know what had just happened to her, but she knew she needed to ask Adrien.

She didn’t care what happened between them, but she had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8~Adrien's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette dance to a slow song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same event as chapter seven, but I wanted to write it from Adrien's POV too. Originally there was a reason for having both POVs, but I changed what happened. So yea, oh well.

Adrien was surprised when Marinette agreed to dance with him because she had always seemed uncomfortable around him. He had never understood why. It wasn’t like she hated him. They were casual friends, but she could never quite look him in the eyes, and she always stuttered around him. 

As they danced, she stared over his shoulder, but Adrien couldn’t help but look at her. He looked at her cheeks and watch her blush fade slightly. He glanced at her hair, which was not in her usual pigtails. He wanted to do nothing more than to run his fingers through it, but he kept his hands at a safe spot in the middle of her back. 

They danced in circles, and as they did he caught a glimpse of Nino and Alya dancing. He saw how they looked at each other, and how they talked and laughed with each other as they danced. 

He wanted so much to be able to talk with Marinette, if not like Alya and Nino, then just at all. He wasn’t sure if they had ever had a normal conversation with just the two of them. 

‘But  _ how could we ever be like that when she can’t even look at me. _ ’

Just after that thought she looked at him, and it gave him hope. 

They danced like that, and Adrien decided he had never seen eyes that were more beautiful than her’s, not even Ladybug’s. 

Eventually, Marinette relaxed, and she began to smile.

All too soon the song changed, and it startled Marinette. Her smile melted into a frown.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Neither of them moved.

“Uh, No I’m not. Can I talk to you? Somewhere else?”

“Sure.”

Marinette turned from him and walked off the dance floor. He followed her to a more secluded area of the dance. Marinette turned back to him when she stopped, but she didn’t say anything.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9 ~Mari's POV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Adrien how she feels, and asks him a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed the story line slightly from what I originally had planned. I had planned for Adrien to have a similar experience like Marinette did with the whole dancing with Chat on the rooftop, but I changed that, so this chapter changed as well. I think that this turned out better what it would have been if I had tried to keep it the same as what was planned.  
> I think the ending is a little cheesy but deal with it.

Marinette wasn’t sure where to start, but she knew she had to start somewhere.

“Adrien. Listen, I like you. I have since that day you lent me your umbrella.”

She saw him smile. “More like when you stole my umbrella. You never gave it back.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. “Hey!” She paused and felt her smile fade. “Just let me finish. Okay? So like I was saying, I-I love you. Back there, when we were dancing, everything else in the room faded away, and it was just you and me. At first, that seemed normal because I’ve literally dreamed of dancing with you before.”

Marinette paused to collect her thoughts, and when she did she saw Adrien blush.

“It was you and me, and I was staring into your eyes, then the scene changed. I was on top of some building surrounded by the sky, and I was still dancing. I was dancing with Chat Noir.”

Marinette heard Adrien take a sharp breath. “Everything had changed except for those green eyes of yours.” She looked back and forth between his eyes. Searching for an answer before she even asked it.

Adrien let out a breath neither of them had realized he was holding. “Marinette-”

“Adrien.” Neither of them said anything, the question dangling between them. “A-are you Chat Noir?”

“I-I, Yes.” Adrien looked at his feet. “Marinette. I-I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore--not that we really do a lot, but I understand. Just don’t tell anyone, please.”

Marinette grabbed his arm. “Adrien. I just told I love you. You being Chat Noir doesn’t change a thing.” Adrien looked up. “In fact, that might make things easier.”

Adrien looked thoroughly confused.

“I have a secret too, but first, I have to tell you something else. Being Chat Noir is nothing to be ashamed of. Sure, you might not get as much praise as Ladybug, but I know that she wouldn’t be able to do it without you.”

Adrien still looked confused. “I know. It’s just hard sometimes.” He trailed off. “Enough about me, though. You said you had a secret too.”

“Yes. You have to promise me not to freak out. We are in a public place after all.” He nodded in agreement. “I’m Ladybug.”

“What? Really? I-I can’t believe it!”

“What did I say about not freaking out?”

“Right, sorry. I just can’t believe it. For how many years we have been in love with each other, but we have also been rejecting each other. We I never knew you liked me, but you have been rejecting me.”

“That hadn’t crossed my mind. We are quite ridiculous aren’t we.”

“Yea, but what are we then. Do we just jump right in, or do we take it slow and be friends first?”

“Adrien, I’ve waited long enough for you. I’m ready to jump in if you are.”

Adrien didn’t reply. Instead, he kissed her, which was much better than and any reply he could’ve given, and resulted in them both having bright red cheeks.

“You know, Marinette, Alya is gonna want an explanation.”

“Shit! What are we going to tell her?”

“Marinette, watch your mouth!” Adrien said jokingly.

She smiled. “Alya has heard worse from me.”

“Really? Who would’ve thought sweet Marinette would have the language of a sailor?”

“Pretty much everyone in our class except you. So, what are we going to tell Alya?”

“No clue.”

“Well then, are you ready to really jump in?”

“I’m all in, Princess.”

They were both smiling like the love-sick fools they were.

“Let’s go then.”

They went back to the dance floor hand in hand and danced the night away.

Neither of them knew what was in their future, but the wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed writing this so much, and I hope that you all enjoyed this. I'm figuring that is you have read up to here that you did enjoy. I want to thank you guys for reading this and leaving kudos. It really helps me know that you guys like this. I would say it is what keeps me writing, but honestly, I write for myself, and I would be fine just writing and not sharing it for others to see. Truth be told, I started this story March 31st, and I'm not sure if I ever planned on posting it.  
> So, just thank you.  
> I have started a new story that I'm really pumped for, and if it works out it's gonna be pretty long.  
> I also plan on having more for "I found a Stray".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
